


Good Morning Indeed:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno & Kono: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Kono wakes up feeling happy, She found the love of her life, & she isn't planning on letting him go just yet, Is she successful?, Does Danny feel the same way?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This continues my series, Read the first one with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Indeed:

Officer Kono Kalakaua woke up for a second, & was startled that she found herself in a strange house, & in a strange bed, then she realized that she is with her new lover, & teammate, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & she remembered that Five-O was celebrating closing a major case, & they were having fun at the Hilton, She & Danny were dancing, & the attraction was getting bigger, They shared a kiss, She did not regret this one, & it was not for undercover purposes, Commander Steve McGarrett & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly were finally glad that they got their heads out of their asses, & admit their feelings to each other.  
  
  
She smiled at the great time she had with him last night, & she looked over at Danny, she smiled, cause he looked so gorgeous when he sleeps peacefully, & not a sign of stress is hitting him, She thought to herself,  **"I am so lucky that I found the love of my life so quickly"** , she went to a chair, & put on Danny's shirt, only buttoning two buttons, & she went downstairs to put on some coffee for herself, & Danny. Then she returned quietly with a cup, without disturbing her handsome lover, & headed for the balcony, so she can enjoy the sunrise. She thought of the night before, with a smile on her face.  
  
  
_Flashback:_  
  
  
Kono looked into the most beautiful blue eyes that she ever saw, as Danny was leading her, they swayed back  & forth to music, she said shyly, "I have a confession to make, I was in love with you, after we formed Five-O, & I just loved being trained by you, You are patient, kind, very good teacher, plus a good friend, But I would love to have more with you, What do you say ?", Danny was surprised at that, & he was thinking of what to say, as the Hawaiian Beauty waited for his response.  
  
  
Danny smiled that wolfishly grin, "I was hoping that you felt the same way, cause I was very scared to tell you that I had a huge crush on you, You are so loyal, kind too, It was easy to be patient, i had a very good student, You are good a friend too, I want more too", he said, as he looked into her eyes, He felt the passion & love that she had for him, & he hopes that when she looks into his, She knows that he feels the same way about her.  
  
  
That made Kono so happy, she grabbed Danny & laid one of the hottest kisses that he ever felt, Steve & Chin were watching from the sidelines, & were silently cheering them on, Then they went back to their table to finish their drinks, have dessert & coffee, Chin warned the blond about not hurting Kono, & treating her right, Danny said with a smile, "Don't worry, Chin, I will take very good care of her", Then Steve expressed that he was happy for them, Danny & Kono thanked him, They paid the bill, & went on their way, Danny & Kono went to his apartment.  
  
  
Kono flashed back to the present, feeling giddy as a schoolgirl, She wants to have a future with Danny, & she will make sure that she won't screw it up, She also loves Grace with all of her heart, & would die for that little girl. She heard a voice breaking into her thoughts, "Good Morning", she turned around, & smiled when she found Danny leaning against a doorjam, enjoying his fresh cup of coffee.  
  
  
"Hey, Baby", she said as they set their cups down on a nearby table, & embraced each other, They watched the sunrise, & then he kissed the top of her head, & asked, "Since we all have the dayoff, What do you want to do ?", Kono stood up & looked him over appreciatively, He looked so delicious, & gorgeous with the "Just Got Up" look, She undid her buttons, & took off the shirt, letting it slide down her shoulders, & to the ground. The Former Surfer turned Cop stood before him, naked, exposed, & opened to him.  
  
  
**"God, With her around looking like that, I am gonna be dead in a fucking week"** , The Former New Jersey Native thought to himself, & carried her inside, & laid her on the bed, She got back up instantly, & got his pajama bottoms off without a problem, & drove him crazy with her skills, on his penis, & testicles, using her warm mouth & tongue, til he could not take it anymore. He had his revenge, & as he was working his way down her body, kissing every part that he could find, Kono thought to herself,  **"Now, This is a good morning indeed"** , She also knew that they will have a great life & future together.


End file.
